Babysitters don't get peace
by liddybouvier
Summary: Sirius e Remus precisam tomar conta de Harry em pleno dia dos namorados.


1. Nome mais tosco possível. Eu sei. Fazer o quê. 2. Fanfic escrita (com um atraso enorme! Desculpa a tia, meninas ._. ) para o projeto Baby!Harry, lá do 6V.

**Babysitters don't get peace.**

"Moony, o Harry 'ta mordendo a minha varinha!" Com um suspiro cansado, Remus ergueu os olhos pra cozinha a frente dele, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali; Sirius estava na sala, supostamente cuidando de Harry sozinho. Mas chamar Remus a cada cinco minutos não é exatamente a definição certa de _sozinho_.

"Não deixa, Sirius." Fez um gesto óbvio, como se pudesse vê-lo.

"Harry, neném, não pode. Dá pro padrinho, dá?" Remus ouviu Sirius falando e não pode segurar o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios ao ouvir a voz suave do namorado.

No segundo seguinte, entretanto, Remus ouviu o choro manhoso de Harry – aquele que ele começava baixinho e no instante seguinte estava a plenos pulmões, um barulho fisicamente fatal para qualquer pessoa mortal.

Era uma ótima tática pra conseguir tudo que ele quer.

"Mentira, mentira! Pode ficar com a varinha, tá? Eu não quero mais, toma, toma." A voz de Sirius estava agora desesperada. O choro de Harry parou na hora, e Remus decidiu que estava na hora de interferir.

Fechando os vários livros que estavam a sua frente, ele organizou-os em uma pilha e foi pra sala. Harry estava sentado no sofá, com boa parte da varinha de Sirius enfiada na boca, babando loucamente, e Sirius estava sentado ao seu lado, olhando pra Harry de modo resignado.

"Sirius!" Ralhou, ajoelhando-se na frente do bebê, que o olhou sem muita importância. "Você quer sorvete de limão, Harry?"

Tirando a varinha da boca e abrindo um sorriso enorme, Harry balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente, gritando "dé, dé, dé!".

"Então dá pra mim a varinha?" Remus mantinha um sorriso adorável no rosto.

Sirius olhava para a cena sem conseguir não sorrir. Mas seu sorriso sumiu no instante seguinte, quando Harry entregou a varinha para Remus de bom grado e caiu para o colo do mesmo.

Entregando a varinha para o seu dono, Remus se levantou e foi andando com Harry em direção da cozinha novamente, conversando baixinho com o bebê e arrancando altas gargalhadas.

Sirius ficou de bico por um bom tempo, só desamarrando a cara quando Remus voltou pra sala com uma vasilha cheia de sorvete, Harry correndo atrás dele com a boca suja e gritando alegremente "Peeed!".

**xXx**

"Moony, o Harry ficou fedendo."

"O quê?"

"Não sei, 'tá fedendo."

"Lógico, né, ele 'tá com a fralda suja."

"Toma."

"Sirius! Sirius, volta aqui!"

"Buááa!"

"Tudo bem, Harry, vamos trocar a sua fralda, né? Já que o seu padrinho é um homem sem coragem bastante para fazer um feito tão honroso como esse."

**xXx**

O quarto de Harry estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelos raios da lua minguante que brilhava no céu escuro. Remus e Sirius andavam pelo cômodo, um calmo demais e o outro histérico demais.

"Pelas calças de Merlin, esse garoto com certeza é filhote de Prongs."

"Cala a boca." Remus disse entredentes, perguntando-se mentalmente porque não tinha três braços; então ele podia dar um tapa bem dado na cabeça de Sirius enquanto ninava Harry.

"É sério, Moony. Esse menino não dorme. Ele já devia estar dormindo. Prongs me garantiu que às nove ele já estaria na cama. Mooony!" O moreno andava de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, os olhos pregados em Harry.

"Ele estaria dormindo se você ficasse calado." Remus murmurou mais uma vez, abaixando os olhos para Harry, que estava aconchegado contra seu peito, com os olhos bem abertos, mesmo que olhando-o sonolentamente.

"Moony, é Dia dos Namorados." Sirius comentou, indo se sentar na poltrona que havia no canto do quarto, seus olhos desviando-se de Harry para Remus.

"Eu sei. Mas nós concordamos em deixar com que Lily e James tivessem um Dia dos Namorados que valesse a pena, em meio de tantas preocupações."

"É. Mas eu esqueci do fato que ficando com Harry para eles saírem, isso arruinaria nosso dia dos namorados."

"Nós moramos juntos, Pads, e não temos filhos. Nós podemos comemorar o dia que quisermos."

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do moreno e Remus pode perceber a malícia ali mesmo com o escuro. Ia fazer algum comentário que faria a malícia de Sirius aumentar, quando abaixou os olhos e deu de cara com Harry, chupando o dedo e dormindo angelicalmente.

"Ele dormiu!"

"Mentira." Sirius disse com espanto, levantando-se e caminhando com excessivo cuidado até perto de Remus. Teve de sorrir ao ver Harry dormindo como um anjo. "Nem parece mais um filhote de Prongs."

"Shiu." Remus murmurou, colocando o bebê no berço com cuidado. Os dois homens prenderam a respiração quando Harry rolou e ressonou calmamente; mas tudo que fez foi agarrar o pomo de pelúcia que havia ao seu lado.

"Vamos pra sala." Padfoot murmurou contra o ouvido do outro, fazendo com que um arrepio transpassasse o corpo de Remus e ele o empurrasse levemente para o lado, sorrindo. Antes de saírem do cômodo, fizeram uma série de feitiços de proteção no quarto e no berço, deixando Harry seguro.

"Até que enfim." O moreno disse quando já estavam na sala. Sentou-se pesadamente no sofá e puxou Remus para sentar se ao seu lado.

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Moony." Murmurou com a voz rouca, inclinando-se para o namorado e roçando os lábios na pele alva de seu pescoço.

"Pra você também, Pads." Respondeu, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto quando Sirius escorregou a mão para dentro de sua blusa, apertando de leve sua cintura.

"Você acha que Harry acordaria se nós fizéssemos muito barulho por aqui?"

A diversão e malícia estavam expressas na voz e no olhar de Sirius, e Remus correspondeu imediatamente, atacando os lábios do namorado, que soltou uma risada meio canina antes de corresponder.

"Acho que James e Lily não gostariam nada se descobrissem que nós vamos transar no sofá deles." O moreno murmurou entre os beijos e Remus riu, pronto para comentar algo, mas, mais uma vez, foi interrompido.

Do quarto ouviu-se um estrondo alto. Os dois imediatamente levantaram do sofá e correram em direção do cômodo, a varinha em mãos e uma expressão extremamente preocupada no rosto, toda a paixão do momento deixada para trás.

Quando chegaram no quarto, entretanto, tiveram uma surpresa. Não havia invasor, nenhum feitiço fora quebrado e tudo estava em ordem. Em quase tudo, na verdade. Harry estava sentado no meio do quarto, com um trenzinho de brinquedo em uma das mãos.

Ele sorriu bobamente para os dois, mas logo voltou a atenção ao brinquedo. Sirius e Remus, que ainda se entreolhavam meio nervosos, começaram a rir.

"O que você acha que ele fez?"

"Sei lá. Manifestou magia, provavelmente." Um Sirius extremamente orgulhoso caminhou até estar ao lado de Harry e se sentou no chão. Alguns segundos depois, Remus fez o mesmo, e os dois olhavam para o bebê com indisfarçado orgulho.

"Ele vai ser um grande bruxo." Remus comentou, esticando uma das mãos e passando pelos fios finos do cabelo de Harry. Sirius riu, fazendo um gesto óbvio.

"Claro que sim. Ele é afilhado de Sirius Black."

**xXx**

Com certeza, não foi a melhor fic do mundo. Senti que eu não trabalhei nada o suficiente e ficou uma merda at all. Desculpem eu, viu. ._.


End file.
